Pokemon: Unova
by SharkyTobiGirl
Summary: Kerin has just starter her own Pokemon journey with her dorky friend Luke, join them as they battle their way tot ry and reach the top. Eventual OCxN


The pure green grass blew gently in the wind, a few spring flowers fell from the trees and scattered amongst the ground like a litter poisoning the lush, pure grass, pokemon were scattered around the field playing with each other enjoying the nice weather, you couldn't tell that in other places evil deeds were being put in place. The deerling huddled together as the wind picked up strength gradually, but then it calmed and they went back to their own separate patches, a few stuck together just in case with wind should pick up again. A small group of Minccino played together in the grass amongst the deerling, but for once they didn't mind it seemed the nice weather made the creature more persistent to the smaller creatures. A small open truck crossed the grass as a woman reached for her binoculars and observed the pokemon every so often she would makes notes upon her pad before continuing through what seemed to be a never-ending area of different paddocks, each one filled with different types of pokemon, finally a laboratory could be seen and the car disappeared to the side of it. Pokemon, which has been hiding from the vehicle, returned to their areas and resumed the activities, which they had been doing. Seeing this the woman smiled lightly and walked inside the laboratory to be faced by two children.

"Professor these are the two that are ready to set out on their adventure," a man said to her, he lifted his glasses further up his nose and smiled at her.

"Of course, Luke, Kerin, you're both about to set off on your own pokemon adventure, as expected you get to decide which starter pokemon you want out of three," the woman explained.

"That's right, one's grass, one's fire and the other is water, right professor Juniper," Luke said grinning wildly, the girl next to him just sighed lightly.

"That's right Luke, so you have to choose from, Snivy, Tepig or Oshawott," the professor released all the pokemon from their pokeballs for the two to see.

"I choose Tepig," Luke said going over to the pokemon and patting it gently, this caused the Tepig to instantly glare at the trainer.

"Better watch out Luke, I think even your starter pokemon doesn't like you," Kerin grinned before walking over to the remaining two pokemon. "So Oshawott or Snivy, well I always wanted a grass pokemon and you look quite tough to me so Snivy how about it wanna join my team?"

The pokemon looked up at Kerin and then nodded briefly causing Kerin to smile brightly and sit in front of the pokemon, Luke looked at her and began to sulk already as his pokemon turned his nose up at him.

"Alright then," Professor Juniper said letting the sweat drop from her head. "Here are your 5 pokeballs for you to take with you, and your pokedex so you can collect information for me, and finally here's your pokemon pokeball."

"Thanks professor," the two chimed together, Luke smiled down at his pokeball but Kerin made her way out of the lab, a few minutes later Luke realised this and began to chase after her.

"Hey Kerin, wait for me, we should travel together right? That way we would both be safe," Luke smile was big and his hand scratched the back of his head.

"I don't need to you to help me, but I guess we could travel together for a while but first go home and show your mum your pokemon and get all your things together then when your done meet me at my house alright?" Kerin said lightly.

"Okay then," Luke turned to run but he tripped over almost instantly.

"Its probably a good job I said yes or there wouldn't be much left of you by the time we hit the next town."

Kerin arrived at her house and set her pokedex and pokeballs down on the kitchen table, her mother looked up from the couch and smiled at her.

"So what pokemon did you get?" she asked, a small smile forming on her face.

"A Snivy," Kerin let her pokemon out of the ball and the Snivy stood pushing its chest out trying to show off.

"I'd expect as much seems to suit you really, well I put a bag together for you and it's in your room, would you like some food before you set off?"

"No thanks mum, I ate just before I want to the lab, Luke will be round here soon so we can set off," Kerin ran up the stairs to her room and saw a new outfit laid on her bed, she grinned it suited her and her starter pokemon perfectly. After she dressed she looked in the mirror her mint green hair was tied up on a bushy bobble but some floated down to the sides and her new grey and green outfit really suited her. She picked up the back, which had been packed for her and then made her way down the stairs.

"I knew it would suit you," her mother smiled up at her, eyes already beginning to tear up.

"Don't cry mum, you can always ring whenever you want to, don't worry about me Snivy will look after me and Luke will be there too," Kerin hugged her mother and at that moment Luke fell into the house and fell flat in front of Snivy who took the opportunity to stamp on his nose.

"Knowing Luke will be there worries me more," her mother laughed and helped Luke up from the floor before giving her daughter one final hug. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too mum, ill ring as soon as we get to Accumula Town," Kerin smiled and waved to her mum as she finally set out on her own pokemon adventure and as soon as they were out of sight of their home town Kerin stopped.

"What is it?" Luke said looking worried.

"Well, come on Luke we've just got our starter pokemon why not have our first battle against each other huh?" Kerin smiled gripping her pokeball tightly, Luke only nodded to her before releasing his Tepig. "Alright go Snivy!"

The pokemon stood in his usual cocky stance while the Tepig did some sort of dance, the two trainers looked into each others eyes and for once Luke looked serious.

"Alright I'll go first then Tepig use Tackle," Luke's pokemon ran foreword but Snivy moved out the way quick enough for the attack to miss.

"Alright Snivy, Leaf Tornado," the attack was large and Luke didn't even concentrate on his pokemon just closed his eyes and sheltered his face and his hands fell he say his Tepig already nearly passed out. "Now Snivy use Tackle."

Luke yet again faltered at choosing an attack and this time the battle was over, Kerin smirked and her Snivy cocked his head back as he walked towards Kerin, Luke crouched by his Tepig and a small tear fell from his eye.

"Don't worry about it Luke, when we get to the pokemon centre Tepig will get all healed up for now it's probably best to put him in his pokeball," Kerin said resting her hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Yeah your right, good job Tepig," Luke returned the Tepig to its pokeball and then smiled at Kerin. "I knew you would win, you usually do, even when it's your first battle."

"I guess so, anyway lets get moving we need to get to that pokemon centre,"


End file.
